


Pout

by rosesisupposes



Series: Prompts for My Imaginary Sons [Sanders Sides Prompt Fills] [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: [Short] Remy is a flirt. Like, adramaticflirt. How does his boyfriend Emile feel about that?





	Pout

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Paige, aka NotAlwaysTheVillain on tumblr:  
> "Remile with kissing pouty lips?"

“I can’t believe you.”

Remy just grins. “Honeybear, you know it’s just how we are.”

“But it’s just so much!”

“Roman and I have been flirting like this since the day we met. He’s absurdly ace and incredibly taken. By two men, no less.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what, sweetie?”

“When you say things like ‘I would give you the air out my lungs, but it’s already yours because you just took my breath away’ I just… get a little jealous.”

Remy settled next to his boyfriend on their couch. “Oh, doll. I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can stop, or tone it down…”

“No, no, I know you’re having fun and I don’t want to stop that,” Emile says, turning to smile at Remy. “I just…”

“What is it, sweetness?”

“You never say those things to me,” Emile says quietly. “And they’re so lovely…”

Remy scratches his neck, pretending he’s not blushing. “Ah. Dearest, that’s because… I can only come up with those dramatic compliments when I’m thinking straight.”

“You’re never thinking straight,” Emile interrupts with a smirk.

Remy smirks back. “Ain’t that the truth. But it’s just - with Roman, it’s all acting. It’s playing a character with him.” He blushes faintly. “But when I see you… none of that’s acting. My compliments are more simple because they’re all I think of when I’m flustered by your smile.”

Emile turns fully to look at his boyfriend of only a few months. “Really? You, flustered? By me?”

Remy nods sheepishly.

“…well now that I know… I can’t wait to embarrass you in front of our friends,” Emile says with a devilish grin.

“You wouldn’t dare, I have a  _reputation_ to keep up,” Remy squawks.

“Just you try and stop me,” Emile says in a sing-song voice. He’s giggling, and Remy is desperately trying not to join in.

He hunches his shoulders and crosses his arms. Through a pout, he mutters, “Betrayed by my own boyfriend. How  _rude.”_

Emile leans over to kiss him through the pout. “Oh sweetie, it’s not a betrayal. I’m just so flattered to know I ever make you speechless. Your speechlessness is a gift. I  _must_ be dear to you, for you to give up your beautiful words for me, even for only a few moments.”

Remy turns to stare at Emile, mouth hanging open.

Emile grins. “What is it, dear?’

“…I am so in love with you,” he replies, grinning like a fool. He pulls Emile in close for another kiss that melts into at least ten more.

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatic compliments come to you via my darling, the light of my life, my better half:  
> Lulu aka CentreOfTheseLights


End file.
